Mark Kingston
Mark Robert Brooks (born August 11, 1984) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, Mark Kingston. He currently wrestles for REBEL Pro Wrestling, where he is one-half of the tag team Soldiers of the Apocalypse with Chris Sparx. Early career Mark, along with his three brothers, was born in Richmond, Virginia. Early on, Mark found a love in sports, and in particular... wrestling. As he attended Monacan High School, he joined local pro wrestler Don Charger's "Charger Training Facility". Mark attended Richmond University from 2002-2006, while putting wrestling on hold. After graduation, Mark decided to join his first real fed, and found that in Raleigh, North Carolina. REBEL Pro Wrestling In his early days in REBEL, Mark obtained the moniker of the rich, spoiled, and overly cocky Mark Kingston. And in his debut, he became one of the few men to defeat The Monster, Caliban. Then it was revealed that Kingston was, in fact, not rich or spoiled, but still cocky. Mark managed to regroup from this "fallout" and obtained a shot at the REBEL Carolina's Champion, Dio Muerte, for the title. Dio ended the very controversial match by handing Mark his first loss, but another shot was granted by REBEL Pro owner, Rick Garrett. Mark lost again, that time in a sadistic No Ropes, Barbed Wire Match, but once again managed to impress the fans and competition alike. The feud looked to be over until Mark surprised everyone and defeated Dio for the championship in October, three months after his debut. Then the feud ender was announced... Dio and Mark were to face each other in a Scaffold Match! And after the blood had settled form that match, Dio emerged the victor, but opted to head to the tag team division. Thus, Mark was still Carolina's Champion. But his third defense proved to be his last, losing to Link Van Haggard in an exciting Falls Count Anywhere Match. The next night on November 14, Mark gave his notice and walked out of REBEL, wounded physically and emotionally. Acadian Wrestling Mark made his debut in New Brunswick-based federation Acadian Wrestling on January 20, defeating North Star at "A Cold Day In Hell V". Mark earned himself a high-profile tag team match including Tyler Cross, Jake Cage, and Earl Brighton from his match at CDIH V, but he and Cross failed secure a victory. Mark then lost to J.R. Cruise on February 16, and asked for his release from the company, which was granted. Return to REBEL Pro On April 3, Mark returned to REBEL Pro at its "Birthday Bash" event, taking part in the Past, Present, and Future Battle Royal. Mark was eliminated fourth. After such match, he re-tor his right rotator's cuff and has since been out of action. On September 26, it was announced that Kingston was re-signed by REBEL and would appear on REBEL's secondary show, REBEL Underground. At the show, Kingston expressed his desire to have vengeance on Chad Kurtis for holding the title instead of himself and exclaimed that he would eventually regain the REBEL Carolina's Championship. Through October, Kingston defeated Josh Markham and Matthew Kurtis to prove to management that he is the RIGHTFUL Carolina's Champion. Also during that month, Cristal, who is Mark's real-life girlfriend, entered REBEL and became his manager. Though he was put in a #1 Contender's Match, Mark failed to capitalize and Mikey Massacre rose to the occasion. Over the next few shows, Mark fell farther and farther down the ladder until he was out of contention entirely. This is when Chris Sparx, a former REBEL talent, came to his aid and made the statement that he could "make Mark Kingston a star again." Apparently, the storyline will lead into the forming of a tag team between the two. Soldiers of the Apocalypse In early 2009, Mark Kingston and Chris Sparx formed a tag team known as Soldiers of the Apocalypse through a series of online promos and viral videos. Finally, on 01/13/09 at REBEL Pro's "Extreme Measures", Soldiers of the Apocalypse made their tag team debut against The Young Leons. The match ended badly for S.O.T.A. though, as they lost after The Young Leons double-teamed Chris Sparx. Eventually, on a February edition of REBEL Underground, Sparx and Kingston got their revenge on The Young Leons after a low-blow and a roll-up by Sparx on Flippy McHighspot. The S.O.T.A. eventually stuck again and broke up the team of Mikey Massacre and Nick Everhardt at March Madness 2009, when it was revealed that Massacre was indeed the man who attacked Everhardt, not the Soldiers of the Apocalypse. Though the S.O.T.A. did not win the match, they proved there are still very deadly when it comes to mind games. They received their second win as a tag team on March 10, 2009, when they defeated The Bluegrass Mafia 2.0, consisting of Matthew and Jonathan Kurtis. The duo then had their biggest match to date when they faced two former world champions in "The Ego" Buster Dan Ryan and "LDK" Lloyd Rees, where the winning team would earn a REBEL World Tag Team Title shot. At Armed and Dangerous, the S.O.T.A. fell short to Rees and Ryan, but earned some much needed momentum and respect from their peers in the process. S.O.T.A. fell twice in a row to low-quality opponents in the month after, leading many to believe their run to greatness was through. Yet, in April, the world was shocked to learn that the Soldiers of the Apocalypse were the team drawn from a hat to face The REBEL Icons for the REBEL World Tag Team Championships! Trivia :*Mark is currently engaged to a woman named Crystal MacShay and they are expecting their first child in 2009. :*Mark has three brothers: Joshua David (born in 1981), Steven Michael (born in 1986), and Brett David(born in 1987). Josh lives in Wymoing and is married with three children, Steven has a gym in Charleston, and Brett is a swimmer for Troy University. :*Mark partially tore his right rotator cuff after falling 25' off a scaffold in a match. Unaware of the tear, Mark wrestled in another match less than a week later. It was his last match for three months. :*Mark has had at least one of his matches on both the Best of REBEL 2007 and Best of REBEL 2008 DVD sets. Wrestling Facts Finishing and Signature Moves :*''The Richmond Lariat'' (High impact running lariat) :*''Fucked Up Leg Syndrome'' (Spear to the back of the knees, followed by a Texas Cloverleaf) :*''100 Proof'' (Sitout wheelbarrow facebuster) :*''The Kingston Clutch'' (Double chickenwing camel clutch) :*Big Boot :*Spinebuster With Chris Sparx as Soldiers of the Apocalypse :*''Apocalypse Now'' (Richmond Lariat from Kingston into a Pandemonium from Sparx) :*Argentine Rack (Kingston)/Neckbreaker (Sparx) Combination :*Wheelbarrow Facebuster (Kingston)/Cutter (Sparx) Combination :*Powerbomb (Kingston)/Missile Dropkick (Sparx) Combination :*Big Boot (Kingston)/STO Backbreaker (Sparx) Combination Partners :*Chris Sparx (2009) Managers :*Cristal (2008) Theme Songs :*"Lonely Train" by Black Stone Cherry (2009) :*"Bullet With A Name" by NonPoint (2007-2008) Championships and Accomplishments *'REBEL Pro Wrestling' :*1-Time REBEL Carolina's Champion (10/02/07-11/13/07) Mark Kingston Mark Kingston Mark Kingston